Not my baby
by Black Authors
Summary: Para informan itu salah memberikan laporan pada Anbu, entah sengaja atau tidak. Dan Janda itu sengaja membawa bayi sebagai tamengnya dalam pertarungan baku tembak dengan FBI...


**Not my baby****© Black Authors**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Crime / Suspanse.**

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

.

Mobil Mustang Mitarashi Anko melaju menaiki landaian masuk yang menuju kantor ANBU di Yokohama.

Pasukan penyerang menunggu dalam tiga kendaraan: paling depan, sebuah _van _butut untuk penyamaran, dan dua _van _hitam SWAT di belakangnya, sudah berawak dan sedang menunggu di garasi yang mirip gua.

Anko mengeluarkan tas peralatan dari mobilnya dan lari menuju mobil paling depan, sebuah _van _putih kotor yang di sisi kanan-kirinya bertuliskan PT. SUSHI NAKAMURA.

Melalui pintu belakang _van _yang terbuka, empat pria memperhatikan kedatangan Anko. Wanita itu tampak semampai dalam pakaian kerja dan bergerak cepat mengangkut tas peralatan. Rambutnya berkilauan dalam cahaya temaram lampu neon.

"Perempuan. Selalu terlambat," kata seorang perwira polisi Jepang.

Agen Khusus ANBU Hatake Kakashi yang memegang komando. "Dia tidak terlambat. Aku baru menghubunginya setelah menerima informasi," kata Kakashi. "Dia pasti datang terburu-buru dari Osaka. Hei, Anko, berikan tas itu."

Anko ber-_high five _dengan Kakashi. "Hei, Hatake."

Kakashi bicara pada polisi rahasia yang kumuh di belakang kemudi, dan _van _itu melaju pergi bahkan sebelum pintu belakangnya tertutup, memasuki senja musim gugur yang nyaman.

Mitarashi Anko, yang sudah veteran dalam bekerja di _van _pengawas, merunduk di bawah lensa periskop di bagian belakang _van, _sedekat mungkin dengan blok es kering seberat tujuh puluh lima kilo yang digunakan sebagai AC bila mereka harus mengintai dengan mesin dimatikan.

_Van _butut itu berbau keringat dan rasa takut yang tak pernah bisa lenyap sepenuhnya. Pada masanya _van _itu telah diberi banyak label. Tulisan yang kotor dan telah memudar di pintunya baru dipasang setengah jam lalu. Lubang-lubang peluru yang ditutup dengan Bond-O sudah lebih lama umurnya. Jendela-jendela belakang merupakan cerrnin satu arah yang telah dicat hitam. Anko dapat melihat _van-van _SWAT hitam besar mengikutinya. la berharap mereka semua tak perlu terkurung berjam-jam di dalam _van_ ini.

Para polisi pria memandanginya setiap kali ia berpaling ke jendela. Agen Khusus FBI Mitarashi Anko, dua puluh tujuh tahun, selalu tampak sesuai usianya. Dan ia senantiasa tampak cantik, sekalipun dalam pakaian kerja.

Kakashi mengambil _clipboard _dari tempat duduk di depan. "Mengapa kau selalu ikut dalam operasi ini, Anko?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sebab kau selalu memintaku," jawab Anko.

"Untuk ini aku memerlukanmu. Tapi kulihat kau sedang ditugasi di regu penyergap. Aku sempat berpikir kau akan menolak ajakanku. Senang rasanya dugaanku salah." Kakashi menepuk pundak Anko. "Kau harus bekerja sama denganku. Ini anak-anak buahku, Agen Kotetsu dan Izumo. Dan ini Officer Tankado dari Kepolisian Tokyo."

Tim penggerebekan gabungan yang terdiri atas ANBU, DEA, tim-tim SWAT, dan FBI bekerja sama untuk menggerebek salah satu gembong mafia narkotika yang sekarang diketahui berada di Tokyo.

Kotetsu dan Izumo tampak seperti agen, sedangkan Tankado, polisi Tokyo itu, tampak seperti juru sita. Ia berusia sekitar empat puluh lima tahun, terlalu gemuk dan tidak meyakinkan.

Wali Kota Tokyo, karena ingin tampak tegas dalam soal narkotika, sesuai dengan keyakinannya sendiri mengenai narkoba, mendesak kepolisian Tokyo untuk ambil bagian dalam setiap penggerebekan besar di Tokyo. Karena itulah Tankado ikut serta.

"Hari ini gerombolan Ensei sedang beraksi," kata Kakashi.

"Tsunade Ensei, aku sudah tahu itu," kata Anko tanpa gairah.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Dia sudah membuka pabrik 'es' di sebelah Pasar Ikan Kamakura di tepi sungai. Informan kita mengatakan dia sedang mengolah sejumlah kristal hari ini, dan dia sudah pesan tempat di Grand Hakone untuk malam ini. Kita tak bisa menunggu."

Kristal metamfetamin alias met yang di jalanan disebut "es", merupakan obat keras dan membuat orang kecanduan bukan kepalang, sejenis narkotika.

"Soal obat itu urusan DEA. Tapi kita memerlukan Tsunade dalam kasus transportasi senjata-senjata Kelas Tiga antarnegara bagian. Surat perintah merinci beberapa senapan mesin ringan Berreta dan sejumlah MAC 10. Dan dia tahu di mana masih ada sejumlah senjata lain lagi. Aku ingin kau berkonsentrasi pada Tsunade, Anko. Kau pernah menangani dia. Anak buahku akan membantumu."

"Kita mendapatkan pekerjaan mudah," kata Officer Tankado dengan lega.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau menceritakan tentang Tsunade pada mereka, Anko," kata Kakashi.

Anko menunggu sementara _van _melintasi rel kereta api.

"Tsunade akan melawan kalian," kata Anko. "Dari luar, dia tidak tampak seperti itu—dia dulu seorang model—tapi dia akan melawan kalian. Dia janda Orochimaru Ensei. Aku telah menahannya dua kali, memakai surat perintah dari Senju. Yang pertama kali bersama Orochimaru.

"Terakhir kali dia membawa senjata sembilan mili dan tiga kotak peluru serta gas air mata Mace di tasnya, juga sebilah belati di balik BH-nya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibawanya sekarang.

"Pada penahanan kedua, aku memintanya dengan sangat sopan untuk menyerah. Dan dia menurut. Kemudian dalam tahanan Tokyo, dia membunuh sesama napi bernama Haku dengan gagang sendok. Jadi, kalian tidak tahu... wajahnya sukar dibaca. Dewan juri memutuskan itu tindakan bela diri.

"Dia lolos dari tuntutan Senju yang pertama, dan yang berikutnya dia kalahkan dengan argumentasi. Beberapa tuduhan karena bersenjata dihapus karena dia punya anak yang masih bayi, dan suaminya baru saja terbunuh oleh gerombolan mafia lain, Akatsuki.

"Aku akan memintanya agar menyerah. Mudah-mudahan dia mau menurut—kita akan unjuk gigi di depannya! Tapi—dengarkan aku baik baik— kalau kita harus menaklukkan Tsunade Ensei, aku menginginkan bantuan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak usah memikirkan melindungiku. Aku ingin kalian bertindak tegas terhadapnya. Rekan-rekan, jangan harap kalian akan menontonku bergulat dengan Tsunade."

Dulu Anko menaruh hormat pada pria-pria ini. Sekarang mereka tidak menyukai apa yang diucapkannya, namun ia tidak peduli. Sudah terlalu banyak yang dilihatnya.

"Tsunade Ensei berkaitan dengan mafia Taka melalui Orochimaru," kata Kakashi. "Menurut informan kita, Tsunade memperoleh pengamanan dari Taka. Dan Taka ini adalah distributor di sepanjang pantai. Pengamanan itu terutama untuk melawan gerombolan Akatsuki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Taka bila melihat kitalah yang menggerebek. Mereka tak akan melawan FBI bila mungkin."

"Kalian mestinya tahu—Tsunade positif mengidap HIV," kata Anko. "Orochimaru menjangkitinya melalui jarum suntik. Tsunade mengetahuinya ketika berada dalam tahanan, dan dia langsung kalap. Pada hari itu dia membunuh Haku dan dalam penjara dia melawan para penjaga. Bila dia tidak bersenjata dan melawan, kalian siap-siap saja mendapat semprotan dengan cairan apa pun yang dapat dia siramkan. Dia akan meludah dan menggigit, dia akan mengencingi dan buang kotoran di atas kalian kalau kalian mencoba menjinakkannya. Maka pakailah sarung tangan dan masker. Bila dia kalian masukkan ke dalam mobil patroli, hati-hati terhadap jarum di rambutnya saat kalian memegang kepalanya, dan amankan kakinya."

Wajah Kotetsu dan Izumo menjadi kecut. Officer Tankado tampak tak senang. Dengan dagunya yang kemerahan ia menunjuk ke pistol utama Anko, sebuah Colt .45 yang telah lama digunakan, dengan sebuah pita tali _skateboard _di pegangannya, bertengger di atas sarung Yaqui di belakang pinggul. "Kau pergi ke mana-mana dengan benda itu selalu terkokang?" ia ingin tahu.

"Terkokang dan terkunci setiap saat, sepanjang hari," jawab Anko.

"Berbahaya," kata Tankado.

"Datanglah ke lapangan tembak. Nanti kujelaskan padamu, Officer." Kakashi menyela. "Tankado, aku melatih Anko ketika dia menjadi juara tembak antardinas tiga tahun berturut-turut. Jangan mengkhawatirkan senjatanya. Orang-orang dari Tim Penyelamat Sandera, the Velcro Cowboys... apa sebutan mereka untukmu setelah kau mengalahkan mereka, Anko? Annie Oakley?"

"Poison Oakley," sahut Anko sambil memandang kosong ke luar jendela.

Anko merasa tertekan dan kesepian di dalam _van _yang penuh dengan lelaki itu. Chaps, Brut, Old Spice, keringat, dan kulit. Ia merasa agak takut, dan perasaan takut itu mengganjal bagaikan sekeping uang logam di bawah lidah. Sebuah bayangan muncul dalam pikirannya: _Lelaki itu merangkulnya dari belakang. Memberi arahan untuk targetnya. Telapak tangan kasar itu entah mengapa terasa hangat di permukan kulit Anko. Dan Anko tersenyum malu. Mendengar suara lelaki itu terkekeh senang di telinganya. Sangat berbeda dengan pribadi yang dia tunjukan saat sedang bertugas._

"Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi," pengemudi memberitahu.

Kakashi memandang keluar melalui kaca depan dan melihat jamnya. "Ini denahnya," ia berkata. Di tangannya ada sketsa kasar yang digambar tergesa-gesa dengan Magic Marker, berikut denah lantai yang agak buram, yang dikirim kepadanya melalui faks oleh Departemen Pekerjaan Umum. "Gedung pasar ikan letaknya sejajar dengan toko-toko dan gudang sepanjang tebing sungai. Ujung jalan Saijo masuk ke dalam Enoshima di alun-alun kecil di depan pasar ikan.

"Lihat, bangunan pasar ikan itu membelakangi tepi sungai. Di belakang sana ada dok yang terbentang sepanjang belakang gedung, tepat di sini. Di sebelah pasar ikan di lantai dasar terletak lab Tsunade. Pintu masuk ada di depan sini. Tepat di sebelah _awning _pasar ikan. Tsunade menyuruh orang-orangnya berjaga di luar, sementara dia mengolah obatnya. Paling sedikit mereka tersebar tiga blok di sekitar situ. Pada operasi sebelumnya, mereka telah memberitahu dia pada waktunya, sehingga dia sempat melenyapkan bahannya. Maka... sebuah tim penggerebekan DEA dalam _van _ketiga akan masuk dari. sebuah perahu nelayan di sisi dok pada pukul 15.00. Kita bisa lebih mendekat daripada siapa pun dengan _van_ ini, tepat di pintu masuknya, beberapa menit sebelum penggerebekan dimulai. Bila Tsunade keluar dari depan, kita menangkapnya. Bila dia tetap di dalam, kita serang pintu di sisi jalan ini setelah mereka menyerang sisi satunya. Mobil _van _kedua bisa melindungi kita. Ada tujuh orang. Mereka masuk pukul 15.00, kecuali kalau kita menelepon mereka terlebih dahulu," terang Kakashi.

"Kita apakan pintu itu?" tanya Anko.

Kotetsu menjawab. "Bila terdengar tenang, kita dobrak. Bila terdengar gedoran atau tembakan, 'Avon calling'." Kotetsu menepuk senjatanya.

Anko mengerti maksudnya. "Avon calling" adalah selongsong senapan magnum tiga inci yang diisi peluru berbubuk halus untuk meledakkan gembok tanpa melukai orang-orang di dalam.

"Anak Tsunade... di mana dia?" tanya Anko.

"Informan kita melihat dia dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak," kata Kakashi. "Informan kita itu dekat dengan keluarga tersebut. Sedekat... yah, pokoknya sedekat yang dimungkinkan."

Radio Kakashi berderik-derik pada alat pendengarnya, dan ia menengadah, mencari-cari bagian di langit yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela belakang.

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang memantau keadaan lalu lintas," kata Kakashi melalui mikrofon pada lehernya. Pada sopirnya ia berkata, "Strike Two melihat helikopter berita sesaat yang lalu terbang di sekitar sini. Kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Sebaiknya helikopter berita itu cuma mengawasi lalu lintas. Ayo kita siap-siap."

Tujuh puluh lima kilo es kering tak akan bisa menyejukkan lima orang yang berada di bagian belakang _van _pada hari panas itu. Khususnya bila mereka mengenakan berbagai alat pelindung tubuh. Ketika Tankado mengangkat tangannya, terbukti bahwa satu semprotan parfum tidak bisa menggantikan bau keringatnya dari mandi bersih-bersih.

Mitarashi Anko telah menjahitkan bantalan bahu dalam pakaian kerjanya, untuk menahan berat rompi Kevlar yang semoga saja antipeluru. Rompi itu diberi sebuah lempengan keramik di bagian depan dan belakang, hingga menambah beratnya.

Pengalaman tragis telah memberi pelajaran tentang pentingnya lempengan di belakang itu. Memimpin serangan dengan tim beranggotakan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal dan dengan tingkat kemahiran berbeda-beda, sungguh-sungguh merupakan suatu kegiatan berbahaya. Tembakan seorang teman dapat menghancurkan tulang punggung saat kau maju mendahului regu yang masih hijau dan ketakutan.

Dua mil dari sungai, _van _ketiga menurunkan penumpang guna mengangkut tim DEA ke tempat pertemuan di perahu nelayan. Dan mobil _van_ pelindung menurunkan orang-orangnya pada jarak yang tidak mencolok di belakang _van _penyamaran warna putih itu.

Lingkungan di situ sudah kumuh. Sepertiga dari gedung-gedung itu penuh sesak oleh penghuni, dan rongsokan mobil-mobil terbakar teronggok di tepi jalan. Anak-anak muda luntang-lantung di sudut-sudut jalan di depan bar dan toko-toko kecil. Anak-anak bermain-main di seputar kasur terbakar di trotoar.

Kalaupun satuan keamanan Tsunade berada di luar, mereka berbaur dengan baik di antara para pejalan kaki di trotoar. Laki-laki duduk di mobil, berbincang-bincang di sekitar toko minuman keras dan di tempat parkir toko kelontong.

Sementara menunggu di lampu lalu lintas, Kakashi membuka tutup lensa periskop dan menepuk lutut Tankado.

"Lihat sekeliling, apakah ada selebriti lokal di trotoar sampai-sampai acara tv meliput daerah sini," kata Kakashi.

Lensa objektif periskop itu tersembunyi di ventilator atas. Lensa itu hanya dapat melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tankado memeriksa sepenuh putaran dan berhenti serta menyeka mata. "Terlalu goyang bila mobil sedang berjalan," katanya.

Melalui radio, Kakashi mencek tim di perahu. "Empat ratus meter ke hilir dan sedang mendekat," ia mengulanginya untuk awak mobil _van._

_Van _itu terhenti oleh lampu merah satu Wok dari Jalan Saijo, dan berhenti berhadapan dengan pasar selama waktu yang terasa sangat lama. Si pengemudi berpaling, seolah-olah memeriksa cermin spion sebelah kanan, dan berkata dari sudut mulutnya pada Kakashi, "Kelihatannya tidak banyak orang membeli ikah. Ini dia."

Lampu berganti hijau, dan pada pukul tiga kurang tiga menit siang—tepat tiga menit sebelum jam yang ditentukan—_van _penyamaran yang butut itu berhenti di depan Pasar Ikan Kamakura, di sebuah tempat strategis dekat belokan.

Di belakang, mereka mendengar suara menderit ketika pengemudi memasang rem tangan.

Kakashi menyerahkan periskop pada Anko. "Periksalah."

Anko menyapu bagian depan gedung dengan periskop. Meja-meja dan _counter-counter _ikan di atas es berkilauan di bawah _awning _kanvas di trotoar. Ikan-ikan laut dari pantai Jepang ditata rapi menurut kelompok di atas potongan-potongan es, kepiting-kepiting merayap di dalam kotak-kotak terbuka, dan udang-udang barong merangkak satu di atas yang lain di sebuah tangki. Penjual ikan yang cerdik telah membasahi mata ikan yang besar-besar supaya tetap tampak segar sampai sore nanti, saat rombongan ibu rumah tangga yang lihai-lihai datang untuk mengendus dan memelototi dagangannya.

Sinar matahari memantulkan pelangi pada semburan air dari meja tempat membersihkan ikan di luar. Di situ seorang lelaki dengan lengan besar sedang memenggal-menggal ikan hiu raksasa dengan tebasan-tebasan luwes pisau lengkungnya. Lalu ia menyiram ikan besar itu dengan semprotan yang ia pegangi. Air yang kemerah-merahan karena darah mengalir ke selokan, dan Anko dapat mendengarnya mengucur di bawah _van._

Anko melihat pengemudi berbicara dengan penjual ikan. Menanyakan sesuatu. Penjual ikan melihat jamnya. Ia angkat bahu, lalu menunjuk ke sebuah tempat makan siang. Si pengemudi mengamat-amati pasar sesaat. Ia menyulut rokok, lalu pergi menuju kafe.

Pintu yang sedang diintai berada di sebelah kanan. Sebuah pintu logam berdaun ganda dengan dorongan keluar dari logam, serta satu anak tangga dari beton.

Anko baru saja akan menyerahkan periskop ketika pintu dibuka.

Seorang pria berambut spike orange bertubuh besar, dengan kemeja Hawaii dan bersandal, keluar. la memegangi sebuah kantong di depan dadanya. Tangan satunya ada di belakang kantong. Seorang pria kulit putih berambut perak yang kurus berotot mengikuti di belakangnya sambil membawa jas hujan.

"Hati-hati," kata Anko.

Tsunade Ensei keluar di belakang kedua pria itu. Lehernya yang panjang dan wajah cantiknya tampak di belakang bahu kedua orang tersebut.

"Tsunade keluar di belakang dua lelaki, tampaknya mereka berdua bersenjata," kata Anko. Anko tidak cukup cepat menyerahkan periskop, hingga Kakashi menabraknya untuk mengambil alih periskop.

Kakashi bicara melalui radio. "Strike One pada semua unit. Siaga. Siaga. Tsunade keluar melalui sisi ini. Kita bergerak.

"Ringkus mereka setenang mungkin," kata Kakashi. la mengokang senjatanya. "Perahu akan tiba dalam tiga puluh detik. Mari kita laksanakan."

"Kakashi." Anko menarik lengan Kakashi. Mereka bertukar pandang.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kita pasti memenangkannya. Aku akan melindungimu," bisiknya.

Anko menyikut dada Kakashi. "Bukan begitu maksudku —Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu— Aku cuma merasa ada yang janggal kali ini."

"Tidak biasanya kau kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu, Anko?"

Anko mendesah. "Sudahlah, lupakan ucapanku tadi."

Anko yang pertama-tama keluar. Rambut kepang Tsunade bergoyang ketika ia berpaling kepada Anko. Anko sadar akan dua lelaki di samping Tsunade, dengan senjata siap di tangan. Ia berseru, "Tiarap. Tiarap!"

Tsunade maju ke depan dari antara dua lelaki yang mengapitnya. Ia menggendong bayi di lehernya.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Aku tak ingin keributan," kata Tsunade pada kedua lelaki di sampingnya. "Tunggu. Tunggu." Ia maju ke depan. Sosok tegak berwibawa. Membopong bayinya tinggi-tinggi di depan, sejauh memungkinkan, sementara selimut bayinya terjuntai ke bawah, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik selimut itu.

_Beri dia kesempatan._

Dengan gerakan cepat, Anko menyarungkan pistolnya. Ia membentangkan kedua lengannya, tangannya terbuka tanpa senjata.

"Tsunade! Menyerahlah. Datanglah padaku." Di belakang Anko terdengar deru mobil V8 besar dan decit ban-ban. Anko tak dapat berputar. Apalagi kembali.

_Lindungi aku._

Tsunade tidak menggubris Anko; ia berjalan ke arah Kakashi, selimut bayinya menggeletar ketika senjata MAC 10 di baliknya meletus. Tak ada yang menyadarinya Dalam gerakan lambat, Anko bisa melihat peluru itu menuju Kakashi tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Tidak!"

Kakashi tersungkur. Masker wajahnya berlumuran darah.

Si lelaki rambut orange bertubuh besar menjatuhkan kantong yang dibawanya. Kotetsu melihat pistol otomatisnya dan menembakkan bubuk timah dari peluru Avon senapannya. Ia mengokang, tapi tidak cukup cepat. Lelaki besar itu memberondongnya dengan peluru, terarah ke selangkangan Kotetsu di bawah rompi, sambil berputar ke arah Anko ketika wanita itu baru mengeluarkan senjata. Anko menembaknya dua kali di tengah kemeja Hawaii-nya sebelum orang itu dapat menembak.

Terdengar tembakan di belakang Anko, dan lelaki berambut perak kurus itu menjatuhkan jas hujannya yang menutupi senapan, sambil membungkuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Sementara itu, sebuah dorongan keras semacam bogem mentah menghantam punggung Anko, membuatnya sempoyongan dan megap-megap kehabisan napas. Anko berpaling dan melihat gerombolan penembak Taka melancarkan tembakan serentak dari jalan, dalam sebuah sedan Cadillac, jendela-jendelanya terbuka, dua penembak duduk bergaya Indian Cheyenne di jendela kiri-kanan sambil menembak dari atas, dan orang ketiga menembak dari tempat duduk belakang. Api dan asap keluar dari tiga moncong senjata api, peluru berdesingan di udara di sekitar Anko.

Anko merunduk di antara dua mobil yang diparkir. la melihat Kotetsu kejang-kejang di jalan. Kakashi tergeletak diam. Helmnya mengeluarkan genangan darah. Izumo dan Tankado menembak dari antara mobil-mobil di suatu tempat di seberang jalan. Dan di sana kaca-kaca mobil hancur berantakan dan bergemerencing di jalan; sebuah ban meletus saat dihantam senapan otomatis dari Cadillac. Anko, sambil menginjakkan satu kaki di selokan, muncul keluar untuk melihat dua penembak duduk di jendela sambil menembak melintasi atap mobil, pengemudinya menembakkan pistol dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Orang keempat di tempat duduk belakang dengan pintu terbuka sedang menarik Tsunade dan bayinya. Tsunade membawa kantong tadi. Mereka menembaki Izumo dan Tankado di seberang jalan.

Asap knalpot mengepul dari ban belakang Cadillac, dan mobil itu mulai meluncur. Anko berdiri dan berputar, menembak si pengemudi di sisi kepalanya. la menembak dua kali ke penembak yang duduk di jendela depan. Orang itu terjungkal. Anko menjatuhkan magasin peluru kosong dari pistol kaliber .45-nya dan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Cadillac, mengisinya dengan yang baru, bahkan sebelum magasin kosong tadi menyentuh tanah.

Cadillac itu menabrak sederetan mobil di seberang jalan, dan akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya.

Kini Anko berjalan menuju Cadillac. Seorang penembak masih duduk di jendela belakang. Matanya jelalatan dan tangannya mendorong-dorong atap mobil, dadanya terimpit di antara Cadillac dan sebuah mobil yang diparkir. Senjatanya telah terlepas dari atas atap. Dua tangan kosong muncul dari dekat jendela belakang. Seorang lelaki yang memakai bandana biru keluar dengan tangan terangkat. la lari. Anko tidak menggubrisnya.

Terdengar tembakan dari sebelah kanan Anko. Penembaknya meluncur ke depan dengan wajah telungkup, mencoba merangkak ke bawah sebuah mobil. Baling-baling helikopter berdesing-desing di atas Anko. Helikopter berita itu meliputnya dari atas.

Seseorang berteriak di dalam pasar ikan, "Tetap tiarap. Tetap tiarap." Orang-orang tiarap di bawah _counter-counter _dan air mengucur di meja pembersih ikan yang telah ditinggalkan.

Anko maju menuju Cadillac. Ada gerakan di bagian belakang mobil. Mobil itu berguncang-guncang. Bayi di dalamnya menjerit-jerit.

Terdengar tembakan dan jendela belakang mobil itu hancur berantakan. Anko mengangkat tangan dan berteriak tanpa berputar, "TAHAN. Jangan tembak. Awasi pintu. Di belakangku. Awasi pintu pasar ikan," pinta Anko pada tim lainnya.

"Tsunade." Tampak gerakan di bagian belakang mobil. Dan bayi itu menjerit-jerit di dalamnya. "Tsunade, keluarkan tanganmu lewat jendela mobil," kata Anko.

Kini Tsunade Ensei keluar. Bayinya tetap menjerit-jerit.. Tsunade keluar dan berjalan menuju Anko, kepalanya tertunduk, kedua lengannya mendekap si bayi.

Kotetsu kejang-kejang di jalan di antara mereka. Kini kejang-kejang itu semakin sedikit, karena ia sudah hampir kehabisan darah.

Anko mengarahkan senjatanya ke tanah di depan Tsunade. "Tsunade, tunjukkan tanganmu. Ayolah, tunjukkan tanganmu padaku," bujuk Anko. Berharap agar Tsunade memperlihatkan dan menyerahkan senjata yang ia sembunyikan di balik selimut bayinya.

Di balik selimut bayi itu ada sebuah tonjolan (mulut pistol). Tsunade, dengan rambut dikepang dan matanya yang hitam, mendongakkan kepala dan memandang Anko.

"Ternyata kau, Anko," katanya.

"Tsunade, jangan lakukan ini. Pikirkan bayimu."

"Mari kita bertukar darah, brengsek."

Selimut itu menggelepar —Tsunade menembak— Udara bagai terempas. Anko menembak Tsunade Ensei pada bibir atas, dan belakang kepalanya pecah keluar.

Anko, entah bagaimana, terduduk dengan rasa nyeri di sisi kepala, ia tertembak di atas telinga. Dan ia megap-megap kehabisan napas. Tsunade juga terduduk di jalan. Ia ambruk ke depan, di antara kedua kakinya. Darah bercucuran keluar dari mulutnya, melumuri si bayi yang tangisannya teredam oleh tubuh Tsunade.

Anko merangkak mendekati Tsunade dan melepaskan sabuk gendongan bayi yang licin. Ia mengambil belati dari BH Tsunade, membukanya tanpa melihat, dan memotong tali gendongan bayi itu. Bayi itu merah dan licin, sulit digendong oleh Anko.

Anko, sambil menggendongnya, mengangkat mata dengan cemas. Ia dapat melihat air menyembur ke udara dari pasar ikan, dan ia lari ke sana sambil menggendong bayi yang berlumuran darah itu. Ia menyapu jatuh pisau-pisau dan isi perut ikan, lalu menempatkan si bayi di meja pemotongan ikan. Disemprotnya anak itu dengan air dari semprotan. Anak kecil berkulit putih itu tergeletak di meja pemotongan yang putih, di tengah-tengah pisau dan isi perut ikan, dengan kepala ikan hiu di sampingnya. la dicuci dari darah yang positif terjangkit HIV, sementara darah Anko sendiri mengucur di atasnya, menyatu dengan darah Tsunade dalam arus yang sama, seasin lautan.

Air menyembur, memantulkan pelangi semu Perjanjian Tuhan, panji panji berkilauan atas karya palu-Nya yang buta. Tak ada lubang peluru pada anak manusia ini yang bisa dilihat Anko. Lampu blitz berkeredap dan terus berkeredap, sampai Izumo menyeret pergi si fotografer berita.

To be continued...


End file.
